Trapped
by Dizzykins
Summary: Why... why did Kakashi have to leave me here with that bastard Sasuke! I'm TRAPPED! SasuNaru WARNING YAOI!
1. Please, Don't Leave Me Here!

**Disclaimer: **Very sadly, I do not own any of these characters, though i would own Kakashi... and maybe Iruka... oh and Kiba, and Sasuke, and Naruto if I could. BWAHAHAHAHAHAA

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the 2nd story I have posted... lol but I deleted the first one after a day XD oh well, technically, this is the first story posted, please review!

**Warning: **YAOI!!!! Well... there shall be later on, but not in this chapter, meh oh well.. Also there shall be some not very nice language as soon as things become... well yes XD Anyways, hope you like.

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 1: Please, Don't Leave Me Here!

"Why do we have to go _noooow?_" Naruto pouted to his guardian, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi had dark grey hair and always wore a mask over the lower half of his face. Naruto had only seen Kakashi without the mask on a few times before. Naruto had always wondered what had happened to the lower half of his guardian's face. It was severely scarred and it was not a very pretty sight.

Kakashi had taken in Naruto just as Naruto had turned 5 years old, after his parents had died in a car accident. Naruto had no living relatives so he was passed straight to Kakashi who was Naruto's father Arashi's best friend.

"Because we need to." Was Kakashi's simple reply. Naruto groaned and grabbed up his bags.

"How long do I have to stay there?" Naruto whined.

"As long as I say." Kakashi stated lazily while he put away his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"But why do I have to live with _him_?!" Naruto's face suddenly scrunched up as he remembered the raven black hair, the opal eyes, the pale skin and the stupid smirk on the barely pink lips of one specific guy.

"Because you have to." Kakashi watched as the blonde packed the rest of his bags into the car as he scowled and mumbled something about a bastard and his stupid pranks. _I hope they aren't at each other's throats the whole time. _

* * *

"Can't he go live somewhere else? He's such an annoying moron." A young man was sitting with his fingers laced and his elbows on the table as he stared at the blank wall in front of him. 

"No, he can't. Kakashi has asked this special favour of us after all he has done to help us get used to this place. Now it's our turn to pay him back. I know you don't like Naruto but you will have to learn to put up with this 'annoying moron' as you so nicely put it." The older brunette with a scar across his nose looked down at the young Uchiha lovingly. "Just be nice, or at least not mean to Naruto. It's not his fault you don't like him Sasuke." And with that Iruka Umino walked out of the room.

_Hn. So Naruto is going to have to spend a few months with us eh. Well, I'd better get his room ready for him. Don't want that loser coming in to an unwelcoming house now do we, _Sasuke thought with a smirk as he walked upstairs. He didn't really know why he didn't like the blonde haired, tanned Uzumaki. Maybe it was because he was always so happy and bouncy and surrounded by friends, unlike himself, who was always grouchy and loved being on his own.

* * *

An hour later Sasuke heard Iruka call him downstairs. _Damn it. The loser must already be here. I hadn't even finished his big surprise yet. _Sasuke groaned as Iruka kept calling him. 

"Just wait," Sasuke yelled back, "I'm finishing something up!" The raven smirked to himself as he finished and admired his work. _I guess it's time to go and greet my guest._

A minute passed and Sasuke arrived downstairs with a smirk and a look of pride on his face. Naruto noticed it immediately.

"What are you so damn happy about bastard?" Naruto growled at Sasuke. He could feel his anger rising. He could also feel his face get hotter and hotter. _Why the hell is that Uchiha-bastard smirking at me! _

The raven snorted, "Just the look on your face right now. You look like a tomato." Sasuke stated, smirking, as the blonde slowly became redder, if that was possible.

The pair glared at each other, threatening to burn a hole right through the other's body. Naruto couldn't stand that damn raven haired bastard! _Why the hell couldn't Kakashi find anywhere else to leave me?!_

--Flashback--

"_Do you really think it would be a good idea Kakashi? Having Naruto and Sasuke living in the same house doesn't exactly sound like the best idea in the world." Iruka looked at Kakashi with a worried look on his face._

_They were in Kakashi's house. Kakashi had called him the night before and told him his plan to get them to be friends. "It will do them both good." Kakashi had said over the phone, and that's exactly what he was saying now._

_Kakashi didn't even look up from his Icha Icha Paradise book. "It would be good for Sasuke. Naruto seems to grow on people and hopefully he will grow on Sasuke. It would be good for Sasuke to get close to someone rather then just being alone all the time."_

_Iruka still didn't seem convinced this idea was a good one. "What if they find out we planned this, you know, to get them to be friends?"_

_Kakashi looked up from his perverted novel and tried to say "They won't." But he didn't get that far before Iruka cut him off._

"_They will and you know it. Sooner or later they are both going to find out and then what do we say? 'Oh it's just because we thought Sasuke was lonely and Naruto grows on people like vines so we decided you two would be good friends.'" Iruka stopped as he noticed Kakashi silently laughing at him._

"_Don't worry. If they find out we'll know what to say by then." And with that Kakashi lead Iruka to the door and just before closing it on him said "It'll be fine. _Goodbye_ Iruka"_

_--End flashback--_

Naruto turned to Kakashi and said under his breath, "Kakashi, please don't leave me here with the bastard! PLEASE! I'll do anything! I'll even stop begging you for ramen! Please please PLEASE!"

Kakashi just turned around and started walking out of Irukas house. As he got to the front door he paused before opening it and said, "Try to get along, or these next few months will be hell." Then he waved to them all, opened the door and left.

Naruto turned around and glared at the smirking raven. _I'm trapped._

* * *

**  
Well thats it for the first chapter! I know its a bit short but the rest wont be. **

**I will try to get the next chapter through quickly. Maybe a day or two... or maybe just an hour XD. Just remember to review! Please!!!!**


	2. The Torture Begins

**Disclaimer: **I so want to own them… so bad… damn owner wont let me have them… not like he's using them for anything… :glares:

**Warning: **YAOI!!!! And muchly not nice language blame Kiba:points at Kiba then runs: BWAHAHAHAHAA

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 2: The Torture Begins

Naruto listened as the sound of Kakashi's car disappeared into the distance. The raven's smirking had not stopped and Naruto couldn't stand it. Naruto turned to Iruka.

"Iruka, where's my room? I want to get away from the bastard already." Naruto turned back to the pale-skinned raven and glared at him before turning his blonde head back to Iruka.

"Just upstairs," Iruka hesitated before going on, "It's across from Sasuke's" Iruka quickly covered his ears for the blonde's reaction.

As he listened to Iruka's words he quickly turned around to Iruka, breaking the glaring contest between him and Sasuke.

"WHAAAAT? How could you put me in the room across from _him_?! I _know _you have two other spare rooms why did I have to get _that_ one?!" Naruto turned back to Sasuke and quickly restarted their glaring competition.

"The other rooms don't have beds ready and they have all our useless things in them, now stop complaining Naruto or I'll make you sleep in the same room as Sasuke." This quickly shut Naruto up. Naruto slowly picked up his bags and walked up the stairs, grunting from the weight of the bags. Naruto came to Sasuke's room and turned towards his own room. _I guess this is home for a while. _Naruto opened his door and walked in.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Iruka was talking to Sasuke when… 

"AAAARRGHHH, SASUKE YOU BASTARD" Sasuke glanced upstairs with a grin. _Looks like he walked right into it._

Iruka looked at Sasuke with a look of worry in his eyes, "Sasuke, please tell me you didn't."

"It was his welcoming present." Sasuke said innocently with a gleaming grin.

Iruka rushed upstairs to find Naruto tarred and feathered.

"I think it suits him." Said Sasuke, not even noticing the look of pure hatred in Naruto's eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HAVING TO LIVE WITH YOU BUT TO HAVE _THIS _DUMPED ON ME AS SOON AS I WALK IN THE DOOR, BASTARD!" Naruto got up and raced off to wash off his welcoming present.

"How did you do that Sasuke?" asked Iruka, trying not to sound impressed.

"Just placed the tar over his door and when he slipped on it he pulled on this rope to help himself up, that set off the fan which had the feathers on. Why, are you impressed or do you just want to use it on Gai next time he tries to sneak into our shed to steal our weights." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That's none of your business Sasuke, now clean up Naruto's room before he gets back." Iruka started walking off before…

"COOOOOOOOOOOLD!" Naruto came rushing out of the bathroom a minute later wearing a nothing but a towel.

"SASUKE! I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Naruto went rushing back into the bathroom.

Iruka turned back to Sasuke, "I think you had better fix the shower first Sasuke."

* * *

The morning after, things were extremely hostile between the blonde and the raven. At breakfast they all sat down at their very old, scratched up table, to eat pancakes but Iruka could hardly breathe because the air was so thick with hatred. The two were glaring at each other across the table, even when they cut the pancakes and put them in their mouths they wouldn't break their eye contact. Finally someone broke the silence. 

"I hope that shower cooled off that hot head of yours Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk, not daring to break eye contact.

"Oh you just wait Uchiha, I'll get you back."

"Not until after school you won't Naruto. Now go pack your bags and get ready. You're going to be late for your first day at this school." Iruka rushed off to get the guys lunch ready.

"We aren't kids, we can do our own lunch," Sasuke smirked," Well, at least _I _can."

"Why did you and Kakashi change our schools anyway? I was perfectly happy at the one I was going to before!" Naruto walked over to his bag and made sure he had all his books then caught the lunch Iruka threw to him.

"We figured this one was closer so it would be easier. Anyway, stop complaining and get in the damn car!"

* * *

They quickly arrived at school and noticed everybody was already inside, "Damn, I forgot my clocks are all wrong, here, take this note to your professor so you don't get into trouble." Iruka handed them a note before ushering them out of the car and quickly driving off. 

"Great, now all we have to do is find our damn classroom." Naruto muttered to himself.

They entered the large building and started walking up the halls. Naruto took out his timetable and noticed they needed to go to classroom C1. Naruto looked around and realised they were in the F area. He and Sasuke wandered around for 5 minutes and didn't get any closer to finding the room. _Fuck, how the hell do they expect anyone to find their way around a school so huge! _Then they noticed someone walking up the halls. Naruto quickly ran up to him.

The guy had shaggy brown hair, slightly tanned skin and Naruto noticed he had a picture of a dog on one of his books. "Uh hey, do you know where classroom C1 is? I'm new and so's this guy over here," Naruto turned and pointed to the grouchy looking Sasuke before turning back to the brunette, "Uh, so anyways, can you help us out?"

The brunette suddenly sprouted a grin, "Sure, fuck, I'm in that classroom right now actually, I just had to put some shit in my locker, anyways, just follow me and I'll take you guys there. My name is Kiba by the way, Kiba Inuzuka, and that," he pointed to the picture on his book, "Is my dog Akamaru. He is the best dog ever. I have eight dogs." He turned to Sasuke, "Fuck, you don't talk much do you man?"

Sasuke turned to Kiba and gave him the stare of death and Kiba quickly shut his mouth.

"Heh, don't worry about him, that's just Sasuke-bastard. You'll get used to him, he's like that all the time. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, but anyways, where the hell is our classroom?"

Kiba turned around and pointed to the door right next to him, "Oh, that's just it there, just felt like talking before we went back into that loony's class." Kiba put one hand behind his neck. Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "You'll get what I mean when we get in there."

Sasuke snorted then turned and opened the door. Nothing could've prepared him for what he met when he entered his anatomy classroom.

* * *

**ARGH SHORTNESS... damn mum, made me cut it short because she wants me off the computer... there shall be more tomorrow... and the day after that, and after that... and so on XD**

**REVIEW GODDAMN IT!!!**


	3. Strike Back!

**Disclaimer: **Oh my gawd, I so wish I owned that hawttie Kiba… but I don't :cries:

**A/N: **This one is much longer then the previous ones! Please remember to review!!!!

**Warning: **YAOI!!!! And of course there is the little problem of Kiba's language XD

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 3: Strike Back!

Sasuke opened the door with a click. _That Kiba guy exaggerates way too much. _Sasuke soon realised he was wrong.

As Sasuke took his first step into the classroom…

"Oh my god! You must be the new kids! You will bask in the glory of my womanising skills! Every woman wants me and now I shall pass on my secrets of womanising to you!" An old guy, about 50, with long, scruffy, grey hair, ran up to them and handed them each a book. Kiba quickly moved to the back of the room, protecting his eyes from the sight of the books. Sasuke looked down and realised what the book was.

"Pervert." Sasuke muttered as he handed the book back at his professor with the late note stuck inside, and then he turned around and headed for the furthest seat at the back of the classroom.

Naruto looked down and read the title, 'How to Be a World Class Pervert' and then opened the book and read the first instruction aloud.

"'Don't get caught when you stick your head under the ladies toilet doors.'?! Fuck, you _are_ a pervert!" Naruto threw his book back at the teacher and walked up the isles of sniggering people to the back of the room to sit with Kiba. He plonked himself down on the empty seat and turned to Kiba.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?!" Naruto remembered the very graphic pictures on the bottom of the books' page.

"Well I did warn you," Kiba turned to Naruto with a smirk, "He's a loony! He thinks that just because this is an anatomy classroom he can pass out books with pictures of naked women in! And he's always gloating about..."

"This," the old man pointed to a screen with a photo of a younger lady with blonde hair, bright gleaming eyes, and quite large breasts, "Is my wife! Isn't she HOT?! Her name is Tsunade Sannin and _I, _am the great Jiraiya Sannin, and I shall be your teacher for this class!"

* * *

"What. A. Psycho." Was all Naruto could say after his anatomy class. He was heading out of the classroom with Kiba. Sasuke was walking behind them.

"Fuck, you can say that again. Oh and yes, I swear a lot but you can blame my parents for that. They never let me swear so I tend to swear whenever I can. Anyway, what class do you two have next?" Sasuke looked up from the ground.

"We have PE." Sasuke said with his hands placed in his pockets.

Naruto groaned. "Not _hiiiiiiiiiim_. Why did Kakashi have to make us come to school with _him_?!"

"He wanted us to have a teacher that we knew."

Naruto snorted, "More like he wanted to torture us to death. Even Iruka hates that man."

Kiba pointed to the gym door, "Just head through there. I have maths so hopefully we can meet up for recess, that's if that man doesn't work you guys too hard. Oh well, see you guys later." Kiba sniggered and waved as he entered his classroom.

"Great," Naruto turned back to Sasuke, "Gai is going to kill us." Naruto entered the changing rooms, got changed then opened the gym door and walked into the bunch of people standing at the front of the gym.

"Hello! How are you all?! Are you all enjoying the strength and power that comes with being youthful?! Are you all taking care of your young and fit bodies?!" Gai came rushing to the front of the class. He had the worst haircut in the history of man and the bushiest eyebrows anyone had ever seen. He was also wearing a horrible green jumpsuit.

A young boy with the exact same bad fashion came running up to him, "Gai! I have been training all weekend to get ready for your class! Please can we start with our 300 push-ups?!"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he walked out of the changing rooms, still rubbing his aching muscles as he headed towards the cafeteria, "Damn that green jumpsuit-wearing, bad-haired, bushy-eyebrowed psychotic gym-freak! Why did he have to make me do extra laps just because I knew him?!"

"Excuse me, were you talking about our wonderful teacher Gai?" Naruto jumped and spun around to face the boy who suggested the push-ups. Naruto started rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Uh, no. I was just, uh, well, uh..."

The bushy-eyebrowed boy didn't seem to notice Naruto talking, "My name is Lee Rock and I am Gai's best student." He said with a grin, baring his shining teeth.

"Uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said hurriedly as he tried to think of a way he could escape.

"It's great to meet you Naruto," Lee struck his trademark nice guy pose, "I must leave now, I am going to go do laps with Gai." And with that he ran off.

Sasuke caught up to Naruto, "I hope you don't invite him around, one Gai is enough," then he added with a smirk, "Loser." He turned away from Naruto and walked off towards the cafeteria.

"Stupid Sasuke-bastard. I'll definitely get you back." Naruto mumbled as he followed Sasuke close behind.

Naruto got his ramen and walked towards the table that Kiba was sitting at. Kiba noticed Naruto and waved him to come and sit down.

"Oi, guys, this is Naruto, he's new and that grumpy guy over there," Kiba pointed to Sasuke who gave him a glare, Kiba didn't notice, "Is Sasuke. Naruto this is Shikamaru Nara," Kiba pointed to a bored-looking guy sitting across the table to him who muttered something like 'troublesome', "Chouji Akimichi," he pointed to a chubby guy with scruffy hair who gave him a slight wave in between stuffing chips into his mouth, "Gaara Sabaku," he turned his head towards a scary looking guy with bright red hair and dark eyeliner on, this guy reminded Naruto of Sasuke a bit, "Neji Hyuuga" Naruto noticed a very serious looking guy and nodded him a greeting, "and Shino Aburame," Naruto turned to the one remaining person who showed him a small bug which Naruto quickly recoiled from, "Anyway, Naruto, Sasuke, take a seat!" Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto immediately sat next to Kiba and Sasuke slowly walked over and sat next to Gaara.

"Troublesome, more names to remember." Said Shikamaru who was lazily staring out the window.

Chouji shoved his packet of chips under Naruto's face and offered him some.

"Oh yes please Chouji!" Naruto went to stick his hand in the packet when Chouji stopped him.

"You will have to wait till later, there is only one chip left and that must be mine." He said as he scoffed up the last chip. Neji and Gaara both gave Chouji disapproving looks while Naruto gave Chouji an annoyed look before eating his whole bowl of ramen.

"You are such a pig Naruto, try to eat slower or you are going to end up hurling all over the dog-lover." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face. Kiba and Naruto both gave Sasuke a poisoning look.

Naruto turned to Kiba with a smirk and whispered in his ear, "Want to help me get him back?"

Kiba snapped his head back to Naruto and whispered back, "Fuck yes, count me in."

* * *

Their next class was science. Naruto new this teacher and so did Sasuke though he wished he didn't. Orochimaru Sannin was the meanest teacher in the whole school according to Kiba and Naruto could definitely believe that.

Naruto had first met Orochimaru when he was made to go to Gai's birthday party by Kakashi as a punishment for throwing water balloons at him. Naruto and Orochimaru had immediately hated eachother. From then on whenever Orochimaru had seen Naruto he had found some way to get him in trouble.

"Late for my class on your first day boys? Kiba you should know better. You can stay 5 minutes after class." Kiba groaned and lead Naruto to the back of the class, Sasuke however, chose to sit up front.

Five minutes later Naruto turned to Kiba and said, "Now!" Orochimaru was passing Sasuke to check he was on the right page. _I'm going to love this, _Naruto thought. Suddenly…

_BRIIING BRIIING_

Sasuke's face suddenly changed from a look of complete calmness to a look of horror. He pulled out the phone quickly, not recognising the number, and quickly turned it off.

Orochimaru's face looked like he was about to burst, "Sasuke Uchiha, you can write me a five page essay on turning off phones in classrooms!" With that Orochimaru stalked off to check other people's work.

Naruto and Kiba were practically pissing themselves laughing at the back of the classroom.

Sasuke turned back on his phone quietly and opened a message he had received while his phone was off, it said, 'Told you I would get you back, bastard."

Sasuke's head immediately snapped to the laughing two in the back row and his face turned furiously red, which was a big change from his normal pale skin. _Oh, you are going to regret that, moron._

* * *

**Okay this one was a bit longer then the others because I had a bit more time!!! D**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	4. Lust and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: **I do so own them! In my mind I own everything! GIMME GIMME GIMME

**A/N: **Bah, damn this shortness! oh well, a lot of people have been waiting for this so here it is, the next chapter, might have the 5th out tonight or maybe tomorrow.

**Warning: **YAOI!!!! And yet again, warnings for Kibas' language… and yes I had to put that bit with Orochimaru and Kiba in… I'm so sorry, please don't kill me :runs away and hides:

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 4: Lust and Heartbreak

It was the end of Orochimaru's horrible class. Naruto got up and walked up to Neji, "Oi, Neji, what do you have next?" The brunette turned to him.

"Maths," the brunette turned to Kiba, "You'd better go see Orochimaru or you'll get in even more trouble.

Kiba nodded and walked off to Orochimaru's office. He knocked on the door and entered. Orochimaru looked up from his marking.

"You wanted to see me Orochimaru." Kiba said, slightly scared of being in a room alone with the creepy teacher.

"Ah, Kiba, I was wondering if you would come or not. I didn't want to have to _punish_ you. Sit down please." Orochimaru gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Kiba sat down cautiously, noting the grin slowly creeping across Orochimaru's face. _What the fuck is this guy smiling at?_

"I would like to remind you Kiba that I do not tolerate lateness to my classes, and if you do come late again you will have to report back to me for your _punishment_." Kiba didn't like the emphasis on the word punishment, but he tried to ignore it, "However this time I will let you off with just a _warning_." Orochimaru got up off his seat and walked around his desk to stand right in front of Kiba. He bent down so his head was parallel with Kiba's.

"Uh, okay, sure, anything else?" said Kiba hurriedly. _Fucking hell! This guy is scaring me!_

"Yes actually, just one more." He quickly grabbed Kiba's head and smacked their lips together in a mouth-bruising kiss.

_What the fuck?! No! This is wrong! Get off me! _Kiba frantically pushed on Orochimaru to get him off but Orochimaru was too strong.

He bit down on Kiba's lip as a sign to let his tongue into Kiba's wet cavern. Kiba refused to open his mouth and with one burst of strength he pushed Orochimaru off him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! No wait! Don't answer that! I'm going!" and with that Kiba ran out of the room.

Orochimaru licked his lips. _That was definitely worth it. _(1)

Meanwhile Kiba stood against his locker. _Did that just really happen?! _Kiba replayed it over and over in his head. _Fuck, it did. _Kiba slid his back down his locker and collapsed on the ground with his head in his hands. He was so close to crying. He didn't know why he just felt so dirty.

At that moment Naruto came around the corner growling at himself. _How the hell could I forget my books on the first day, stupid Neji distracted me, _he thought, and then he spotted Kiba.

Naruto quickly rushed over and helped Kiba up, "Fuck man! What the hell happened?!" Naruto used his sleeve to get rid of the blood coming from Kibas' lips.

"O-Orochimaru… H-he pinned me down and… I-I just couldn't get up… He kissed me." At this Naruto's face went completely red.

"Not again!" Kiba looked up at Naruto, shocked at his reaction.

"H-he's done this before?"

"Yes, once. To me," At this Kiba looked completely stunned, "Don't worry, I'll sort him out. Sure it'll make him hate you but that's better then this." Kiba nodded. Naruto walked him and left him outside Orochimaru's office and told him to wait outside. Then he opened the door and went inside without knocking.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what do you think you're doing entering my office without knocking?!" Orochimaru gave Naruto a piercing look but it was nothing compared to the look Naruto returned to him.

"What the HELL did you do that to Kiba for?!" Orochimaru's face went slightly paler then before. Then he smirked.

"It was just a bit of fun. He was actually quite good before he pushed me off." Orochimarus' eyes glinted at his comment.

"Okay. This is your last warning, do it again and I'll tell Gai." At this Orochimaru's face went completely white.

"You wouldn't." he snarled.

"Oh don't worry, I would. I will not forgive you if you do it again, to anyone." Naruto smiled, he could already imagine what Gai would do if he told him, _Heh, he'd probably run in here screaming 'How could you do that to these children?! How could you try to steal away all their youthful courage and strength?!_ Pleased at his work then walked back out the door.

Kiba turned towards Naruto, "He's not going to do it again, right?" He looked extremely worried.

"No, he's not. Don't worry Kiba, he won't try anything again, but he might grade you a little lower then you deserve," Naruto turned to look in Kibas' deep brown eyes, they looked worried, "Are you okay Kiba?"

Kiba shook his head then put a fake smile on, "I'll be fine, he just scared me a little, that's all."

* * *

"I always suspected that creepy teacher liked Kiba a bit more then he should but I didn't think he'd do something like _that_." Said Neji as they arrived back in their maths classroom. 

Then Gaara spoke up from behind the group, "If he tries it again," he paused to look Kiba in the eyes; "I'll kill him." Kiba jumped at these words.

Naruto just grinned, "What's everyone looking so serious about," Naruto's eyes wandered over Shikamaru's, Neji's, Kiba's, Shino's, Chouji's and Gaara's scarily serious expressions, "He doesn't mean it." Everyone just glared at Narutos' thickness.

"Oi, you kids at the back, newbies too," their teacher gestured towards them, "Shut up."

Naruto suddenly jumped up, "I know you! You're that pervert Jiraiya's wife!" Kiba buried his head in his hands.

"Yes, I am, and you must be Naruto. Welcome to my class. In my class you will learn to _shut up_ when you're told." Naruto immediately sat back down, "And from now on you will call me _Tsunade_, not 'that pervert Jiraiya's wife', now get back to your work!"

* * *

At lunch the whole gang sat outside under a tree. Shikamaru was lying down on the grass staring up at the clouds, Chouji was hastily stuffing his face, Gaara was sitting on the other side of the tree talking to Sasuke, Shino was collecting bugs in a container, Neji was doing homework and Kiba was staring at a group of girls sitting at a table a few meters away from them, struggling to hear what they were saying. 

"Did you see Sasuke during PE? He was the fastest one there." The pink-haired girl was saying to a blonde.

"I saw him first large-forehead." The blonde said angrily.

"No I did Ino-pig." And the two started arguing.

"I-I think Naruto w-was a bit f-faster." Said a young, dark-haired, blushing girl.

Naruto had noticed the conversation Kiba was listening to, "Hey, Kiba, who are they?"

Kiba turned his head to Naruto grinning, "The one with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno, the blonde is Ino Yamanaka, the darker blonde is Temari Sabaku," the dog-boy paused as Naruto's eyebrow lifted, "Yes, that is Gaara's sister, and that beautiful, dark-haired girl is Hinata Hyuuga." Neji quickly turned his head towards Kiba, glaring.

"That's my cousin you're talking about. You'd better be serious about her or I'll stick Gaara on you." Neji had a look of poison in his eyes. Kiba just nodded.

"Don't worry Neji, I am. But it seems at the moment she has her eyes on someone else." Kiba turned his head towards Naruto who just shook his.

"Don't worry Kiba, she's very pretty and all but I don't really want her, she's all yours." And with that they both turned their heads back to the talking girls.

Meanwhile…

"Why do you and Naruto hate eachother so much?" Gaara said while watching the people on the football oval playing.

"He's an annoying loser, moron, who thinks I'm a bastard." Was Sasuke's only reply.

"Is that all?" said Gaara, who didn't seem to believe that it was.

--Flashback--

_It was their last day at primary school together. Sai Baikan and Sasuke had been best friends since kindergarten and couldn't wait to get to high school. But recently they had been drifting apart. _

_There had been a new guy at school, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and Sai had been friends within 5 minutes of meeting eachother. They kept making plans after school and that kept limiting Sasukes' time with Sai, but tonight was the night Sai and Sasuke had been planning for months. They were going to watch scary movies and eat junk-food all night long. Nothing was going to ruin tonight._

_Sasuke walked up the corridor and was about to turn the corner when he heard Sai's voice._

"_That was so funny what you did to Tenten, she looked like she was going to explode." Sai high-fived Naruto._

_Naruto high-fived back, "Hey do you wanna stay at my house tonight? Kakashi was going to bring home ramen for dinner!"_

_Sai turned back to Naruto and straight away said, "Sure! I'll just ring my mum and make sure it's okay then we can go!"_

"_Great!" Naruto and Sai both turned around and headed outside._

_Sasuke was dumbfounded. How could Sai do that to him?! They had been planning this night for months! That moron Naruto come along and ruined everything. _(2)

--End Flashback--

"Yeah," Sasuke turned to Gaara, "That's all."

* * *

(1) Okay, some people have asked me why I made this Kiba and not Sasuke, the reason is simple. Read other Naruto fanfics and you will find Orochimaru and Sasuke and usually Orochimaru molests Sasuke in some way, shape or form, and I didn't want my story to be just like the others. And, my friend begged me to make it Kiba XD 

(2)Also I have gotten emails reading 'Why would Sasuke hate Naruto for this little thing?' Reason, because Sasuke already hates people, and the one person he's grown close to over the years is Sai and Naruto managed to take _him _away in just a month.

* * *

**Omg, I'm so sorry, please don't kill me! My friend begged me for a scene like that. BLAME HER :runs and hides:**

**:pokes head out: Don't forget to review. :hides again:**


	5. An Unexpected Kiss

**Disclaimer: **:yawns: I'm already tired of saying this… I OWN KIBAS' ASS!! XD jks

**A/N: **Made this short mainly because I was writing my other oneshot fic while writing this. As a result of trying to concentrate on both fics this may not be as good, just leave a fair review and I'll try to fix up as much as I can :nervous grin: Gah, tired :yawns:

**Warning: **Yaoi, and a bit of bad language.

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 5: An Unexpected Kiss

By the time they arrived home it was already getting dark. There was a note on the fridge, it said 'Gone to a party, be back later, dinner in fridge'. Sasuke walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pizza box with 3 pieces of pizza left in it. He handed one piece to Naruto which he ate as Sasuke quickly ate the second piece.

"Hey, bastard, share that last piece!" Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"This is my piece, moron. Go get your own." Sasuke picked up the third piece and took a bite out of it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto walked up to Sasuke and reached out for the piece of pizza in the raven's hand, "Share the damn pizza!" but the light-skinned, raven-haired boy lifted his arm up so that the pizza was out of Naruto's reach.

"If you want it you'll have to come and get it, loser." Sasuke ran out of the room and into the living room just in front of the sofa. Naruto came running after him and cornered him there.

"Why is it so hard to share, bastard?!" Naruto kept jumping for the pizza but Sasuke was too tall for Naruto to reach.

"Oh, it's not hard. I just don't want to." The raven smirked but Naruto pushed him onto the couch and leaned over him with a knee on each side of Sasukes' legs resting on the sofa, with his right arm reaching for the pizza, finally managing to grab it out of Sasuke's hand.

"Heh, looks like you weren't good enough to keep it from me, bastard." Naruto shoved the pizza in his mouth and swallowed it all, not even bothering to get off Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted, "Idiot, why the hell do you eat things so fast? Now get off me, moron!" Sasuke waited for Naruto to move. He didn't.

"Nah, I don't think I will. I'm perfectly comfortable right here." Naruto smirked.

"Stupid loser! Get off me!" Sasuke glared up into the blondes' deep sapphire eyes while struggling to push him off. He had never noticed how much the blonde's hair and eyes brought out Naruto's golden, tanned skin and in this light, Naruto looked… appetizing.

"Hm, how about no." Naruto said with a snort. Then he noticed Sasuke's head coming closer to his and he froze. _What is Sasuke-bastard doing? _Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto's neck and slowly pulled him into a fairly chaste kiss, with Sasuke's upper lip barely touching the blonde's lower lip. The blonde made a groan of approval before he realised what was really happening.

_What the hell?! Sasuke-bastard is kissing me?! _Naruto sharply pulled back his head, breaking the kiss, and scrambled off the raven as fast as he could.

"What the _fuck _Sasuke?!" the blonde yelled, slightly breathless. _He'd better have a good explanation! I thought that bastard hated me!_

Sasuke stared straight through Naruto. _What the hell did I just do?! I hate Naruto! Why the hell did I just kiss him?! _Sasuke got up, walked straight past Naruto, and went upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, wincing at the sound of his own strength. The raven began pacing his bedroom, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Hormones," he thought aloud, "That's it, it has to be. Just a combination of hormones and opportunity."

_Then why did you think he looked 'appetizing' right before you kissed him? _A voice in his head asked.

"I don't know, maybe because we were fighting over that pizza just before it happened."

_Sure, whatever you say, _said the voice.

Sasuke was becoming frustrated. "Fine, if you're so smart then what was it that made it happen?"

_Oh, nothing, just the fact that you like him and have ever since you met him._

"I have not, ever, liked him! I've hated him from the moment we met, and then he stole my best friend from me! I hate him!"

_More like the jealousy you felt that day was more directed at Sai then Naruto._

By now Sasuke was as frustrated and confused as he could get, "It was not! I'm sure of it! Just the idea of me liking Naruto is crazy!"

_Whatever you think, I'm not the one having a long fight with someone who doesn't exist._

"Shut up." Sasuke sat down on his bed, his mind racing.

_Okay, but it's not like anyone else can hear me, _said the voice, sniggering.

Meanwhile, downstairs Naruto had collapsed onto the sofa. _Was that just another one of Sasuke's pranks? Did he mean it? What if he did mean it, then what happens? Nothing, right? Because I don't like him back, do I? Hell no! Of course I don't! _Then the front door opened and Iruka came walking in, grinning. Naruto realised how long it had been since he got home. Iruka walked over to Naruto, examining his weird expression.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Naruto quickly shook his head, much quicker then normal Iruka noted, "Okay then, uh, did you get your dinner?"

Naruto looked up, "Yes. I'm tired Iruka, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Iruka watched, as Naruto got up and ran upstairs, in shock, then quickly snapped his head towards the clock. _There must be something seriously wrong with Naruto, he's not due in bed for another 3 hours. I think I'll call Kakashi._

* * *

**Shortness, lol I just realised how much I say that XD anyway, review.**

**R E V I E W**


	6. The Note

**Disclaimer: **Ooooo, OWNAGE… too bad it's not mine :annoyed:

**A/N: **Almost didn't manage to get this in today. I have had a whole lot of homework :annoyed: There will be another chapter tomorrow, but in a few days I have to go back to school and when that happen there most-likely wont be only a day between chapters, instead it will probably be about two or maybe three depending on the amount of homework I get. Oh well, enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: **Yaoi and the tiniest bit of language, mostly from Kiba as usual XD

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 6: The Note

As Iruka drove Naruto and Sasuke to school the next day, all the blonde could think about was the kiss that had kept him up most of the night, which kept bringing around the same question, whereas Sasuke seemed no different to the normal, arrogant, grouchy bastard he usually was, but in his mind he had the exact same question as Naruto, _'Why?'_.

They got out of the car the same way they had the day before, waved Iruka goodbye, and set off into the school-grounds. Naruto and Sasuke stayed awkwardly quiet, just as they had during breakfast and just as they had during the ride to school. Then Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to Sasuke, who pretended he didn't notice and kept walking.

"Bastard!" he yelled, "Why the hell did you," he paused, looking around at the people sitting around in their social groups, talking to eachother, then with a quieter voice he continued with his question, "Do _that _last night?"

Sasuke stopped, turned around then looked Naruto straight in his sapphire eyes. He just stared into them as he tried to think of what to say, his mouth opening then closing like a goldfish's, but as soon as he realised he couldn't give an answer he just turned around and kept walking, leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the school-grounds, completely dumbfounded.

_Well that was smart, _said a sarcastic voice in Sasuke's head.

"Shut up." Sasuke quietly growled as he walked off.

* * *

"Okay, seriously Naruto, what's up? You have hardly spoken all day and now you are hardly even touching your food," Kiba turned to look at Naruto, "What did that bastard do?" 

Naruto turned his head to a table in the corner of the cafeteria where he had noticed Sasuke sitting with Gaara, talking quietly, and then he turned back to Kiba put on a fake, puzzled look, and replied, "What do you mean?

Kiba wasn't fooled, "I _know _something happened Naruto. I overheard Sasuke and Gaara talking as we were walking into maths earlier. I heard Sasuke say, '… Naruto's face was like he was just in shock, and then when we got to school…' and I didn't hear the rest, but shit Naruto, what the fuck is going on?! What the fuck did that bastard do to you?!"

Naruto looked away from Kiba_. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Kiba? _

"Okay, fine, so something did happen," at this Kiba smirked.

"I knew it." then he noticed Naruto's serious look and quickly changed his back to serious, "So what is it Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Kiba and bluntly said, "He kissed me."

Kiba's head snapped up as he jumped up, "WHAT?!" Naruto quickly pushed him back down in his seat.

"Shhhh!" Naruto placed his hand over Kiba's mouth and turned his head to the left so he could see if Sasuke had heard him. He had.

Neji, who had been listening to the conversation from across the table glared at Kiba, "He didn't want to tell anyone, then you made him and the last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to know that he had told someone! Then you jump up and practically announce it to the world." Sasuke and Gaara had turned around again and restarted their conversation. Naruto let out a sigh.

Kiba lowered his voice, "When did he do it? Why did he do it? What did you do? You were shocked right? What happened this mor-" Naruto started speaking over Kiba.

"He did it last night when I was trying to get pizza off him. Why, I don't know. As for what did I do, I stayed up all night asking myself why and then this morning I asked _him_ why, I didn't get an answer."

Neji nodded but Kiba seemed like he had more questions. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Neji shook his head at him.

"Naruto has had enough confusion. Your questions are just going to make it worse." Kiba shut his mouth with a look of understanding on his face and gave a nod.

Naruto got up; he hadn't even noticed the mini conversation between Neji and Kiba. He had been watching Sasuke and Gaara and he watched as Sasuke got up to get more food. Naruto quickly walked over to the table where Gaara was now sitting alone and sat down next to him. Kiba and Neji just stared. Gaara could guess what was coming next.

"He doesn't know why he did it if that's why you came over here." Gaara looked at Naruto with a blank expression. Naruto didn't know how this was possible.

"How can you just kiss somebody, somebody you hate, and then not know why you did it?!"

Gaara shook his head, "It's the truth, now he's coming back so please, go back and sit with Kiba."

The blonde got up and began to walk back to Kiba and Neji. As he walked he passed Sasuke who unexpectedly shoved a crumpled piece of paper in Naruto's hand. Naruto stopped and spun around, staring at Sasuke as the raven kept walking and as the raven reached his table Gaara began asking him about what had happened but Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying so he continued to walk back to his table.

"Hey, Naruto, what was that?" Kiba was staring at the piece of paper in Naruto's hand.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know." Neji looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Well go on Naruto, open the piece of paper already!" Kiba looked like he was about to burst.

Naruto slowly pulled open the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"'Meet me behind the school at the end of lunch.'?" Kiba and Neji both stared at Naruto, confused.

"Why would he want to meet you around there?" Neji asked suspiciously.

Naruto just shook his head, "Don't know, maybe he wants to figure out what happened. Gaara said that Sasuke didn't know why he kissed me" Kiba still had a confused look on his face.

"How could he-" Kiba was cut off.

"I asked the same question, but it's the truth." Naruto read, and re-read the small piece of crumpled paper in his hands, looking for any sign of a mistake, but there wasn't one.

Kiba looked at Naruto eagerly, "So, are you going to go?"

Naruto looked from the table where the raven was sitting and back to Kiba, "Looks like I'm going to have to."

* * *

**Short, but not too short I guess... oh well, review or I shall poke you, -pokes- or maybe I'll jsut poke you anyways! XD**


	7. Together

**Disclaimer: **It's MINE I tells ya! All mine:evil laugh:

**A/N: **I've been sick, ergh, sorry for not updating. School has just started again so just reminding you it _will _take longer for me to get my chapters in but I'll try as hard as I can to not make the breaks too long. Anyways, longer chapter, so enjoy!

**Warning: **Yaoi and bad language.

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 7: Together

_RIIIIING_

Naruto waved goodbye to Kiba and Neji and began walking round to the back of the school. Naruto had convinced Kiba to cover for him in Jiraiya's perverted class. As he walked he had a lot of questions going through his head. _What is he thinking? What's going to happen? Has he figured out why he did it? What am I going to do?!_

As Naruto neared the corner he considered turning back, _I can always just talk to him back at Iruka's so there is no point meeting him here, _but in the end he decided to go anyway.

He rounded the corner and spotted Sasuke leaning against the brick wall of one of the old classrooms, which had long since been unused. Naruto cautiously walked up to the serious Uchiha, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Uh, Sasuke?" the Uchiha looked around at Naruto, shocked. He hadn't seemed to notice Naruto there, "Why did you want me to meet you here? And why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke, to Naruto's surprise, smirked, "Did you not like it?"

Naruto had no clue what was wrong with the Uchiha, "Bastard! You brought me all the way around here just to ask me that?!" Naruto began to walk away when Sasuke grabbed his tanned wrist and pulled the blonde back towards him.

"No, I brought you all the way around here so I could do this." He leant in and started kissing Naruto, his lips hungrily overwhelming Naruto's as he buried his hands in the blonde's golden hair. Naruto didn't know what to do, it felt so good.

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto started kissing back. The blonde didn't know what else to do and for some reason, it felt so right kissing the raven. Sasuke gently nipped Naruto's lower lip, asking for access to the blonde's mouth, and Naruto granted it. Sasuke's and Naruto's tongues started fighting for dominance as the raven's taste overwhelmed Naruto. He couldn't quite place it, but it tasted a bit like honey.

Finally they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Then the blonde realised what they had just done and he immediately took a step back from Sasuke.

"B-bastard! W-what did I… we, just do?" Naruto's blue orbs just stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, closing the gap between them, "I thought it was pretty obvious what we just did." He leant forward to kiss the blonde again but a tanned arm pushed him away.

"I don't know why I just did that Sasuke-bastard but I _don't_ want to do it again." It was like the raven's heart had been ripped out and stepped on. The raven turned around and stalked off, leaving Naruto standing there, not knowing what to do or say to the raven next time he saw him.

Naruto stayed behind the school until the end-of-school bell rang, which instantly snapped him out of his deep thoughts. He began to walk home alone.

Ever since that second kiss he couldn't get the pale-skinned Uchiha out of his head, but as he walked home all he could think of was how he had kissed back and how much he longed to do it again.

* * *

When the blonde arrived home he found the raven doing homework at the kitchen table while Iruka was watching television. Naruto tried to sneak upstairs without being noticed but Iruka has heard the door close and was already on his feet. 

"So how was your second day at school?" asked Iruka as he got Naruto a snack.

Naruto hardly even looked at Iruka, "Fine"

"Anything interesting happen?" Iruka shoved a muesli-bar in Naruto's hand as Sasuke's head turned slowly towards Naruto. Naruto thought he saw a look of fear in the ravens' eyes but within a second it was gone and his cool demeanour had returned.

"Uh, no, nothing," Sasuke turned back to his work as Naruto took a bite out of the bar, " I think I'm going to go upstairs for a while, call me when dinner's ready."

He ran upstairs, closed his door and began pacing. Then he suddenly plonked down on his chair and dropped his head down onto his desk.

A minute later he heard the door across the hall slam shut. It sounded like the Uchiha was almost as confused as he was. He considered going in there to talk to the raven but quickly ruled it out. He wanted to know, so much, why they had kissed, but he didn't want to do it again, and the thought of being alone with Sasuke just made him think of all the opportunities he would have, alone in the raven's bedroom.

_What am I thinking?! I'm not gay!_

_But what if I am, would that be wrong? Would being with Sasuke be wrong?_

_No, I'm __**not **__gay so why am I even thinking I might be?!_

_Oh right, because I kissed him back. But boy he looked hot leaning against the wall like that, his skin looked so pale and… no! __**I'm not gay!**_

He started repeating the words '_I'm not gay, I'm not gay,_' over and over in his head, then suddenly jumped as he heard a loud knock on the door.

He silently watched as the door opened and the Uchiha walked in. The raven gently shut the door behind him, walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down. They both sat in silence until Naruto jumped up and start pacing again.

"Naruto," Naruto started pacing faster as he heard the Uchiha's husky voice, "Fuck, Naruto, just sit down already! You're making me dizzy, loser!"

Naruto just ignored Sasuke and kept pacing, then stopped and turned to the raven, "What are you doing in here, bastard?!"

Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto, then cupped his hand against Naruto's scarred cheek, "Why do you resist being with me? You know I want you, and you know an Uchiha always gets what he wants."

Naruto quickly pulled away from the pale hand, "I am not going to just let you use me then throw me out, bastard!"

Sasuke reached behind Naruto's head and ran his hand through the blonde's locks, "What do you mean, moron? Why would I-"

There was another loud knock at Naruto's door and Iruka called out, "Oi, boys, dinner's ready."

Naruto quickly pushed himself away from Sasuke, pulled the door open and ran out, pushing past Iruka. Iruka stared at Sasuke as he coolly placed his hands in his pockets and walked out. The brunette just followed closely behind Sasuke as they walked downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen, Naruto was at the table, already halfway through his chips. Iruka laughed as he watched the blonde stuff more food in his mouth then he thought was humanly possible.

Sasuke watched, not breaking his cool demeanour, but inside he was secretly rolling his eyes at the blonde. _Moron._

"Naruto," a tanned face looked up at Sasuke, "You have food all over your face, loser."

Naruto tried to hide a blush, wiping his face with his sleeve. Sasuke sat down to eat, smirking inwardly. _He looks so cute when he tries to hide his embarrassment. It's no wonder I can't resist that moron. _

* * *

As they watched Iruka drive out of view the next day after dropping the raven and the blonde off at school, Naruto began walking away from the school. 

"Hn. Moron, you do know that the school is this way, right?" Sasuke watched as the blonde crossed the road.

"Fuck off Sasuke." He called back, "I can't stand you and your insults, and I just need a damn fucking day away from you!"

Sasuke grunted and began following the blonde. Naruto turned around to see the raven standing just behind him.

Sasuke just glared as Naruto yelled, "Bastard! Go to school!"

The raven shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets. Naruto tried his best to glare a hole though the Uchiha but to his disappointment it made no difference to Sasuke, so he turned around and continued walking.

Sasuke continued following, taking pleasure in the blonde's growing frustration. Suddenly Naruto snapped. The blonde spun around to face Sasuke.

"Why the fuck are you following me?! You hate me for fucks sake! Stop following me and stop fucking stalking, Mmph!" He was cut off as the raven's pale lips crashed against his own, bringing the blonde into a deep kiss. The Uchiha gently bit down on Naruto's bottom lip as he buried his hand in Naruto's hair. Naruto opened his mouth and let the Uchiha's familiar taste enter his mouth once again.

Then Naruto realised what he was doing. Who he was kissing. He pressed his hands against the Uchiha's hard chest and pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"I will not be your toy, bastard!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him back against his body.

"If I wanted you for a toy, I would have already had you. I thought I hated you but I don't, I love you." Sasuke stared into Naruto's astonished blue eyes, waiting for Naruto's reaction, before…

"Bastard! Get off Naruto!" Kiba had seen what happened and came running up. He pulled Sasuke off the frozen body of Naruto.

"Fuck off Uchiha!" Kiba yelled at Sasuke, who glared at the brunette, angry at him for ruining his moment between him and _his _Naruto, then he turned around, placed his hands in his pockets, and walked off.

Naruto was stunned at what happened, he turned to look at Kiba, who was moving his mouth at 100mph, but he didn't listen to anything he was saying. He turned back to Sasuke who was walking off and something clicked in his head.

He turned back to Kiba, "Shut up Kiba, it doesn't matter anymore." Kiba was stunned.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and ran after him. A tanned hand grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and turned him around.

"Did you really mean what you said, bastard?" he said as his blue eyes gazed into the Uchiha's black ones.

"Would I have said it if I didn't Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

Then, to the Uchiha's surprise, the blonde wrapped his arms around the raven and pulled him into a deep kiss. After about a minute the kiss broke.

"… Loser. I knew you couldn't resist being with me." Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde back and they began to kiss again.

Naruto pulled away for just long enough to say, "Bastard!"

Kiba was staring, dumbfounded, at the sight before him.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go to school." Kiba said with a nervous smirk.

The kiss broke again and they both turned to look at Kiba, "Heh, you go ahead Kiba I'll be there in a minute." The brunette started walking back to school as the blonde and the raven locked their lips together again.

"Weird." He muttered as he walked past the couple.

After five minutes the couple heard the school-bell ring and stopped kissing. Breathless they both began walking back towards the waiting Kiba.

Kiba watched them, frustrated, "Hurry up guys! I don't want to walk into that creep Orochimaru's class alone!"

* * *

"Late again Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto? I will have to-" Orochimaru paused as he saw the blondes' eyes grow fierce, and Kiba's face turn pale, "You three have your second warnings. Don't be late again." 

Kiba let out a sigh of relief and walked up the back to sit with Neji and Shikamaru.

"Uchiha, do you have that work I asked you for?" Orochimaru said, staring with his unblinking eyes at the raven. Sasuke handed him the papers, then, to the class's disbelief, turned to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Orochimaru's eyes grew fierce as he turned and walked back to the front of the class.

Naruto's face turned bright red as Neji lifted an eyebrow at him and so did half of the rest of the class.

Sasuke smirked, "Sasuke! Don't do that in public!" said Naruto, steadily growing redder.

"What, this?" He pulled the cute blonde towards him and smashed their lips together. The kiss lasted for about 40 seconds before it seemed like the blonde was going to die from blushing… or suffocation.

"Yes, that! Bastard!"

"I take it you two are together now." Said Neji, who still had his eyebrow lifted.

"Heh, yeah." Naruto tried to hide his embarrassment, only succeeding in blushing more.

Shikamaru shook his head and muttered, "Troublesome."

* * *

**Hope you liked... shall update soon.**

**REVIEWNESS!!!**


	8. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **okay I'm already sick of saying it…. I don't own them… just their asses O XD

A/N: Longish, and I'm sorry it took so long, I have reasons, really! First, I'm on crutches now because I hurt my knee. Second, I've been sick. Third, I had school camp for 3 days! I've been busy! -sweat drop- Oh well, enjoy! 

**Warning: **Yaoiness xD

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 8: An Old Friend

After Orochimaru's class, the snake-like teacher called Sasuke back. Naruto told the raven that he would wait outside Orochimaru's office for him.

Sasuke cautiously followed Orochimaru to his office and walked inside, sitting down as the teacher closed the door behind him.

"Uchiha, I have noticed your _relationship _with Naruto Uzumaki," the snake paused, glaring at the cool raven, "And I don't like it. It is not suitable for school and should not be continued."

Outside Sasuke heard Naruto muffle a 'what?!' then he turned back to Orochimaru, and smirked.

"I don't think you will be telling us what to do with our _relationship _Orochimaru, I know what you did to Kiba, and if that gets out you will have no job left." The raven's smirk faltered however when Orochimaru's expression changed to a smirk of his own.

"Yes, I thought you'd know about that, an Uchiha never misses much, but perhaps you missed the time I had _Naruto_ all to myself?" The snake's eyes glinted as he tasted the hatred that was radiated from Sasuke.

"What did you do to Naruto?!" The raven was suddenly out of his chair, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Oh I didn't get much time with him but let me tell you, I've been a lot further with him then you have, and boy was he good at-" Suddenly Naruto burst through the door, furious.

"You perverted snake bastard!" He grabbed Sasuke's pale wrist and tried to pull him out the door, but the raven just pulled his arm out of the blonde's grip and turned back to Orochimaru with a murderous expression.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. To. Naruto!" He got more furious as the snake's grin widened.

"Let's just say his jaw was a little stiff afterwards. I was so looking forward to next time." Orochimaru licked his lips as he stared at the young blonde, then his eyes turned back to Sasuke.

Sasuke moved quickly to stop Naruto from attacking the snake, then turned back to Orochimaru, with Naruto still in his arms, and said in a deadly tone, "I'll deal with you later."

Sasuke thought he saw a shimmer of fear in Orochimaru's eyes but it quickly left them as he turned around and dragged a fighting Naruto out the door.

As he walked Naruto down the now empty halls, the blonde suddenly collapsed on the floor, almost in tears.

"Why did he have to make me do those things?!" he said, both angry and upset, "What did I do to deserve this shit from him?!" Sasuke bent down and lifted Naruto's head up with one hand so it was level with his.

"Nothing Naruto, you didn't do anything. He's just a sick, perverted bastard and he deserves to be locked up," _But I won't let him be locked up until I get my revenge. __**No one **__hurts __**my**__ Naruto, _he added in his head. He gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips before helping the blonde up.

"Come on, we're going home." He began walking the Uzumaki to the sick-bay. When they arrived there he told the nurse that Naruto was feeling sick and that he needed to go home and rest. They both were excused and walked home in silence.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house Iruka was at work. They let themselves in and Sasuke sat the blonde down on the sofa.

The raven stared deep into the blonde's eyes, "Why didn't you tell me what that snake did?"

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, "Because I knew this is how you'd react. It doesn't matter reall-"

"Of course it matters Naruto! That bastard hurt you and I'm going to get him for it." the Uchiha's eyes were full of hatred as he remembered what Orochimaru said.

"Sasuke, don't worry about it, it doesn't matter anymore, he can't do anything to us so can we please just forget about it, please?" Naruto was now looking down at the sofa, trying his hardest to avoid his eyes.

"What did you do to stop him Naruto? I know you threatened him with Gai when it was Kiba he was after but I don't think that would've worked this time." Sasuke was looking suspiciously at the tanned blonde.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke! Just drop it already!" the blonde launched himself up off the sofa so fast the Uchiha didn't even see it coming, then Naruto raced upstairs and slammed the door, just as Iruka walked in.

Iruka stared at Sasuke, stunned, "Uh, why aren't you two at school, and why did Naruto just race upstairs?"

Sasuke sat down on the sofa where Naruto had been sitting minutes before. Iruka shut the door and walked over to Sasuke.

"Do you actually want to _speak _to me, Sasuke?" said the brunette, stunned as the raven hesitantly nodded.

"Well this is different," said Iruka as he sat next to the Uchiha, "It's usually Naruto who comes to me to talk, seems we are trading places." He said, grinning.

"Hn. I was wondering, are you and Kakashi gay?" Iruka's head snapped towards the Uchiha in shock, he definitely wasn't expecting that!

"W-what? Why would you want to know that? O-of course not!" Iruka stuttered. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, okay, fine, so maybe we are _together _but I don't see what that has to do with you and Naruto, unless, you two are…?" Sasuke nodded. Iruka's face looked like it was stuck in a surprised expression.

"He's only been here a few days and already he has gotten through to you?! Oh my god, that's even faster then Kakashi-"

He broke off as Sasuke gave Iruka a suspicious look, "I mean, well yes, I mean you haven't really had any true friends since, well, before your parents died," Sasuke glared at him, "With the exception of Sai of course," Sasuke continued to glare, causing Iruka to quickly go back to the subject they were at before, "So, if you two are together then why did he just run upstairs, away from you?"

Sasuke shook his head, indicating he couldn't say, and then said, "If someone hurt Kakashi, what would you do?"

Iruka's eyes suddenly had a glint of hate in them, something the raven had never even thought was possible for the brunette, "I'd hurt them," his eyes turned worried, "Did someone hurt Naruto?"

Sasuke got up, "Hn. I'm going to go talk to Naruto." He placed his hands in his pockets and coolly walked upstairs. Iruka was anxious; he picked up the phone sitting on the coffee table and dialled Kakashi's number.

Meanwhile, Naruto heard the raven coming upstairs. He sat down on the floor with his back resting on the wall as he waited to hear the door, across from his own, open and close. He jumped when, instead, he heard his own door open and close. He looked up to see the pale Uchiha standing there, looking down at him.

"Sasuke I- mmph!" The raven bent down and smashed his pale lips against the blonde's, startling him, but after a moment the shock wore off and he started kissing back. This time it was Naruto who pushed for entry to the Uchiha's mouth, and the Uchiha hungrily complied. Their tongues battled for dominance once again and the raven won. They sat there and continued to kiss until they couldn't kiss anymore for lack of air. The kiss broke and Naruto let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto, tell me what you did to make him stop." Said the Uchiha in a husky tone.

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto jumped up, "You kissed me just because you wanted to know that?!" The raven chuckled.

"No, moron, I kissed you because I could. Now tell me." This was more of a demand then a question as the Uchiha walked slowly towards the blonde.

Naruto saw a glint in Sasuke's eyes and a smirk slowly creep across his face and slowly backed away from him, "What are you thinking, bastard?"

As Sasuke inched closer Naruto toyed with the idea of bolting for the door and just as the blonde's back hit the wall something interrupted them.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Come downstairs for a minute, Kakashi is on the phone!"

Naruto was immediately out the door and downstairs in record timing. _Damn it, _thought Sasuke, _he looked so cute like that, but I have to find out what he did!_

Downstairs, Naruto quickly took the phone off Iruka who gave him and anxious look; he was enjoying talking to the silver-haired man.

"Kakashi! How are you? What are you doing? What's going on? Hey, where are you anyway? I forgot to ask you I was so angry about having to live here-"

"Yo Naruto, slow down." The voice stopped for a minute and Naruto thought he heard a bit of a muffled conversation in the background but, being his normal, completely oblivious self, he ignored it.

"Fine Kakashi, answer this one; where are you?" the blonde was practically bouncing around the kitchen, with Iruka and Sasuke, who had just come downstairs, watching him, struggling not to burst out laughing.

The silver-haired man sighed, "Ma, Naruto, patience. I'll tell you in a few weeks when I get back."

"What?! I can't wait that long, Kakashi!" he paused because he kept hearing voices, "Kakashi, who are you whispering to?"

Sasuke, who had looked away from Naruto to look out the window, turned his head back to the blonde, who had stopped mid-jump to ask that question, and eyed his inquisitive face.

"No-one Naruto," Naruto rolled his eyes at this, "Now I have to go in a minute so could you put Sasuke on?"

"But-" Naruto whined.

"Put him on." Naruto sighed, walked over and handed the phone to Sasuke, who was smirking at the blonde's pout.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" he asked, still watching the now blushing Naruto.

"I heard about you and Naruto," Sasuke flashed a furious glare at Iruka, "And I was wondering, do you want to borrow my Icha Icha Paradise books? There is a new one out that I think you would like. You could try a few of the positions with Naruto-"

"No Kakashi. Anything else?" Sasuke pictured one of the pages of Kakashi's books and thought of Naruto. _Hmm, maybe we could try one. I'll talk to Kakashi about it when he gets back, _he thought.

"Yes, Sai says hi to you and Naruto, and that he'll be seeing you soon. See ya." Sasuke was about to ask what he meant but the silver-haired pervert hung up. He gave the phone back to Iruka and turned to Naruto.

"How long has it been since you last saw Sai?" Naruto looked stunned; remembering his old friend, then shook his head.

"Years, why?" Sasuke turned towards the stairs and began walking up them, and as he did he repeated Kakashi's words.

"What?!" the raven stopped for a moment, then kept walking up the stairs in silence, leaving both Iruka and Naruto stunned.

* * *

**I seem to like cliffhangers XD, Sorry, oh well XD**

**Review... NOW XD**


	9. Sai's Kiss

**Disclaimer: **We all know who owns it…. But who cares! xD

**A/N: **LOL, I'm so sorry I tortured some of you earlier! XD I couldn't help it! Anyway, here is the rest of the chapter! It is quite long! Yay XD Enjoy!

**Warning: **Yaoi and language!

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 9: Sai's Kiss

That night Naruto wouldn't stop asking Iruka questions like 'Where is Kakashi?' and 'Why was Kakashi talking to Sai?' Iruka now hated Kakashi for leaving Naruto like this. He was sure he did it on purpose. _I'll tell them later when they have calmed down. I hate when Kakashi leaves me to tell everything._

Meanwhile Sasuke was upstairs in his room, pacing. _What is Kakashi doing?! Why the hell is he with Sai? I haven't seen Sai in a long time, I wonder if he has changed much. But the last time I saw him… no, that doesn't matter anymore. But WHAT THE HELL IS KAKASHI DOING?!_

_Maybe Sai could be in some sort of trouble or something._

"No, he was never in any sort of trouble," He argued aloud.

_But he could be, _The voice reasoned.

"No, he can't be, shut up. You are always wrong."

_So are you._

"I told you to shut up," Sasuke said as he heard Naruto's footsteps up the stairs. He was so busy arguing with himself he didn't notice the footsteps stop outside his door.

_You are worried Sai is going to steal Naruto._

"No way, I know Sai is gay but he wouldn't do that."

Sasuke was now growing a bit worried and outside Naruto was becoming confused; he pushed his ear to the raven's door to hear more.

_Right, _the voice said with sarcasm. _Are you worried Naruto will find out Sai is gay and leave you for him?_

"No! He would _never _do that! Now **shut the fuck up**!" Naruto was way too confused. Sai, gay? He had had enough. He opened Sasuke's door and was greeted with a surprised Sasuke standing in the middle of the room in only his dark blue-black boxers.

Naruto was glued to the spot. It took him a while to take in the awkward scene in front of him while he was staring with his mouth hanging open at the raven's milky, smooth, pale skin that covered his whole body, which was also quite well built up, but yet feminine in a way. He quickly snapped out of it when Sasuke began talking.

"Naruto?" said the raven in a half seductive, half confused, husky tone.

"Oh yeah, sorry Sasuke." The blonde closed the door behind him and stood against it, not able to take his eyes off his boyfriend's torso.

"I, uh, heard you talking to someone and was wondering who it was."

Sasuke sat on his bed, his face now no longer surprised, but cool and relaxed, even though he was half-naked, "No one."

Naruto nodded his head, snapped his eyes away from his boyfriend's torso, and turned to leave when he remembered something Sasuke said. He stopped with his hand on the door and while staring right though the door he asked, "Sai is gay?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was scared what Naruto would do. When Naruto noticed the silence between them he turned around and walked over to the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes he is."

Naruto sat down and turned his head to look out the window, "That explains it then."

The raven stared at the blonde, confused.

--Flashback--

"_Hey, Sai!" Sasuke called, waving over his friend. It was the start of term four of their last year in primary school land Sasuke was glad to see his best friend after the long holiday break._

"_Hey Sasuke!" The boy ran over and gave his friend a quick hug, "So, did you hear?" _

_Sasuke was confused, "Hear what?"_

"_We have a new guy in our class! Apparently his name is Naruto Uzumaki." _

"_Really? Okay then." Sasuke was suddenly not as happy as before._

"_C'mon, don't be so grumpy! You can make friends with someone else!" Sasuke was about to say something when the bell rang._

"_Hurry up Sasuke! I want to see this guy!" Sai yelled, already halfway to their classroom. Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and slowly caught up to Sai._

"_Why do you want to meet this guy so bad?" Sasuke asked, emotionlessly._

"_Because, okay? Now hurry up or we'll be late!" They both ran to class and quickly took their seats._

_The teacher began taking the roll, one by one, calling out each person's name until there was no one left to call._

_He began writing up sums and told all the students to take out their maths books when-_

"_Heh, sorry I'm late; my guardian was being lazy again." Sasuke and Sai turned around._

_There, standing in the doorway, was a young boy with bright, blonde hair, golden-tanned skin and bright blue eyes. His cheeks seemed to have light, white scars on them, almost whisker-like scars. The boy was wearing a bright, orange t-shirt, much to Sasuke's dismay, but this didn't seem to bother Sai at all, who seemed to be drooling over the blonde. Sasuke reached over and closed his friend's mouth. _

"_Ah, I see. You must be the new student, Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" asked the teacher. The blonde nodded then turned around to look at the class. _

_His eyes wandered over all the staring people until he spotted two completely different expressions coming from the back of the classroom. One of the gazes originating from a sour-looking, dark-haired, pale-skinned boy, and the other from a boy with similar features but shorter hair, who on the other hand, did not look sour, but overly-excited to see the blonde._

"_Oi," the excited brunette jumped up, waving a hand at the empty seat at the desk next to him, "Come sit over here!" Sasuke threw Sai a deep glare then turned back to the blonde who nodded and was now walking towards the desk. _

_As the teacher continued speaking, the blonde turned to the excited boy next to him and shot a gleaming smile at him, "Hey, I'm Naruto! Who are you?"_

_The brunette looked away from the teacher, "Hey, I'm Sai, and this ice-man," the raven looked up and glared at Sai, who took no notice, "Is Sasuke." Naruto turned to look at the scowling raven and gave him a gleaming smile, which was returned with a 'Hn.' _

_Sai grinned, "Don't worry about him, he's just grouchy. Anyway, you can hang around with us today if you want!"_

_The blonde began jumping up and down in his chair, "Great!"_

_

* * *

_

_Over the next few weeks the blonde and the brunette became the best of friends while the raven watched them shooting the blonde evil looks every now and again. Sai pushed for Sasuke to be friendly to Naruto, but no matter how hard he tried, the raven wouldn't do anything apart from glaring at the blonde other then smirking at him while calling him a 'loser' or 'moron', to which the tanned blonde would reply'bastard'._

_On Friday after school Sai stopped in the hallway and asked Naruto to come for a sleepover at his place that weekend. Naruto jumped up and down for joy while Sasuke watched with fire in his eyes._

"_Of course I'll come Sai! Kakashi is picking me up tonight so I'll ask him to drop me over at your house after I go to my house to pick up some stuff!"_

_Sai beamed at Naruto. "Awesome! Sounds great!" at that moment Sai's mom arrived, Sai asked her if it would be okay and the blonde almost jumped on her when she nodded as she said it was okay for him to come over._

_Sai turned to Sasuke, about to ask him if he wanted to come too but the raven just shook his head, turned around, began to walk home and was gone from their sight before anyone could stop him._

_After a while Kakashi turned up at the school, took Naruto home, waited while Naruto grabbed his bag and changed then within 15 minutes they arrived at Sai's house. _

_Naruto's jaw hung open as they arrived outside a huge, two story house. The house was surrounded by a huge garden and the blonde could faintly see the edge of a pool in the back garden._

_Naruto ran up to the door and before he could touch the doorbell Sai appeared behind the fly-screen door and let him in. The blonde was practically drooling as he entered the massive house._

_The whole house was so nicely furnished and neat that Naruto felt extremely out of place. Sai dragged Naruto upstairs and into his room. Naruto sighed as he entered the room. It was much messier and Naruto felt more at home in here, however, it was still quite fancy._

"_Wow Sai! Your house is huge!" Sai nodded, grinning, "But, uh, where do I sleep?"_

_Sai laughed and pointed at the _huge_ bed on the other side of the room. "That can fit both of us easily!" Naruto laughed then ran over to the bed and jumped on it, laughing as his back hit the soft bed. Sai quickly followed suit. He ran up and jumped on the bed, landing right next to Naruto. _

_The both slowly stopped laughing and turned to look at each other. Their eyes locked and neither of them wanted, or could look away. After a minute, or an hour, neither could really tell, Naruto sat up, breaking the silence between the two boys._

"_So, what are we going to do now?"_

_Sai sat up and grinned. "I bet I could whip your ass in WWE Smackdown vs Raw!"_

_Naruto snorted, "As if!"_

_Sai stood up and walked over to his PS2, "Then come over here and we'll find out!"_

"_Fine, but whoever loses has to do the other's homework for a week!" Naruto grinned._

"_You are going to regret ever saying that, Uzumaki!" They both picked up the controllers and began playing._

_

* * *

_

"_I can't believe you beat me." Said a disappointed but happy brunette. Naruto laughed as he remembered how he had won against Sai four times out of five. They were now walking back upstairs from dinner. As they reached Sai's room Naruto suddenly remembered something._

"_Uh, it doesn't matter if I sleep in my boxers does it?" Sai looked up as they entered his room and began to chuckle._

"_Hey, what's so funny?" Naruto pouted._

_Sai shook his head, still chuckling, "I was about to ask you the same question!"_

_Naruto looked up, surprised, "Heh, so I guess it's okay then!" Sai nodded._

_After a few hours of playing around they decided it was about time for bed. As Naruto stripped down to his fox boxers, Sai stared at him from the other side of the room, watching every move of the half-naked blonde. Naruto could feel Sai's eyes on his back so he turned around to see a half-naked brunette, gaping at him._

"_See something you like Sai?" The brunette jumped then Naruto began to laugh. Sai relaxed a little and jumped into bed with Naruto following a second later. Within five minutes Naruto's breathing slowed down and Sai realised he was asleep._

He looks so innocent when he sleeps, _Sai thought as he watched the blonde's chest rise up and down slowly. After around ten minutes Naruto rolled over and Sai could feel the warmth of the blonde's body near his. _Maybe if I just gave him a little kiss, _he thought. He gently rolled over and gave the blonde a chaste peck on the lips then rolled over, with a small smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep._

_Naruto opened one eye to look at the back of the brunette's sleeping figure. _Did Sai really just do that?

_--_End Flashback--

"Explains what Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, "Why he kissed me."

Sasuke immediately got angry, "What do you mean he _kissed _you?"

"Remember when I first came to the school?" Sasuke nodded, "The first time he asked me to go over for a sleepover, I was lying in bed with him, I was half asleep, and he gave me a peck on the lips. I thought it was just a dream." Naruto was blushing by now under the furious gaze of Sasuke.

"If Kakashi brings him here I am going to kill him."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke's jealousy, "Don't worry about it Sasuke, it was a long time ago, just forget I ever told you, okay?"

"But-" Naruto pulled him into a lip-locking kiss. _This should shut him up, but if Sai comes back what am I going to do? I could just pretend like I never knew the kiss happened, I mean, after all, that's what I was already doing the past few years._

Sasuke grinned into the kiss as the blonde slipped his tongue in-between his parted lips. _I like this more aggressive side of Naruto._

Naruto ran his tanned hand over the raven's exposed torso and gentle caressed the Uchiha's nipple. Sasuke moaned in the back of his throat and slid his hand up the blonde's top, getting ready to take it off.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sasuke got up, breaking the kiss and opened the door completely. Iruka stared at the flushed blonde sitting on the raven's bed, to the half-naked raven standing in front of him, and turned a deep shade of pink, "I, uh, thought you guys should know that Sai is moving back here with Kakashi tomorrow so there is no need for you two to walk home together, Kakashi will be picking you up Naruto. Currently Kakashi is over at Sai's house, helping him pack all of his belongings. He is going to be going to your school and living with you Naruto, for a while."

Naruto sat there, shocked, then turned to look at Sasuke, who looked just about ready to rip someone's head off, "What do you mean living with _Naruto_? Why is he moving back here and _why _isn't he living with his mum?"

Iruka suddenly looked sad, "His mum threw him out after they had a fight, he needs somewhere to stay. That's why Kakashi sent you here Naruto, so that you and Sasuke could become friends that Sai could come back to, like the friends he used to have at primary school, but, uh, considering the 'friendship' you two now have that may be a little difficult but we'll figure something out I guess."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and walked back downstairs, "If he puts one hand on you Naruto-"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, don't worry about it Sasuke, he won't." Sasuke nodded as Naruto stood up and began making his way into his own room, stopping to give Sasuke a quick kiss then entering his room and shutting the door behind him.

That night, both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't sleep, due to their minds swimming with thoughts about what would happen the next day, when their once, best friend, comes back into their lives.

* * *

**Sasuke... insecure? Different much? XD lol, anyways, hope you liked. Quite a long flashback there XD Oh well, review: **


	10. The Fight

**Disclaimer: **We all know who owns it…. But who cares! xD

**A/N: **It's done! I couldn't write all of it because I wanted you people who have been waiting for _**so**_ long to have _something _to read.

**Warning: **Yaoi and language!

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 10: The Fight

The blonde woke up the next day _extremely _early. He couldn't get back to sleep so he jumped up, got dressed in his usual orange clothes, and ran downstairs. No one was up yet so he decided he would help out for once.

About fifteen minutes later Sasuke and Iruka came down the stairs fully dressed. They stopped in surprise as they saw Naruto sitting at the table eating a plateful of pancakes. Then they noticed 2 other plates with pancakes on and syrup next to them.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Naruto?" asked Iruka, awestruck.

The blonde put his fork down and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Heh, um, I couldn't sleep so I made breakfast."

"I didn't know you could make anything other then instant ramen," Sasuke added.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his boyfriend then smiled, "Of course I know how to make other things; I just don't like doing it a lot."

The raven rolled his eyes then sat down at the table followed by Iruka and they all ate their pancakes in silence. Sasuke knew why Naruto couldn't sleep, it was because Sai was coming back today and he was going to live with _his _Naruto. _If he tries anything I am going to fucking kill him._

* * *

They arrived at school an hour later and for once they were early. Sasuke and Naruto waved goodbye to Iruka as he drove off. They began walking towards school before someone ran up and jumped on Naruto, hugging him with amazing strength, forcing the blonde to fall onto the grass.

"Get off him!" Sasuke grabbed the person's jacket and pulled him off Naruto and helped the blonde up, not bothering to take a second look at Naruto's attacker.

"Is that how you treat old friends Sasuke?" asked the boy, standing up and brushing himself off. Sasuke spun around and gaped at the teen in front of him. He had hair about the same colour as his yet it was straight and short. He had a gleaming smile plastered on his pale face.

"S-Sai?" asked the blonde, looking the muscular teen in front of him up and down. Sasuke scowled.

"Oh my god! Sai!" It was the blonde's turn to tackle someone. He jumped on Sai, once more falling to the ground. They both laughed.

"Hey Naruto," Said Sai from underneath his friend, "You've hardly changed," He added, laughing at Naruto's pout.

"But you have, god, you look great!" Sasuke glared at Sai as Naruto said this. Sai then turned his head back to the glaring raven and smirked. Naruto didn't see the smirk as he rolled off Sai.

"What are you doing here Sai?" asked Sasuke, still glaring. Naruto noticed the glare on Sasuke's face and stood up.

"I figured there would be no point staying home by myself all day so I decided to come to school. Kakashi said I could," He got up and turned to Sasuke, "And I heard you and Naruto are _together_ now."

Sasuke smirked and nodded as Naruto blushed slightly, avoiding Sai's eyes.

Then the bell rang and Kiba spotted them from the entrance to the school and waved to Naruto, yelling, "Come on Naruto, or you'll be late."

Naruto turned to Sai, gleaming, still slightly pink, and gave him a quick hug, then turned to Sasuke and gave his a peck on the lips and ran off to join Kiba. The Uchiha watched his blonde run off then turned back to Sai, smirking.

"I know you kissed him once," Sasuke's smirk changed quickly from a smirk to a glare, "But it will not happen again."

"We'll see about that. After all, I'll be living with him for quite a while. Things could change between you two in that time and I'll be right there to comfort him. He is mine, Uchiha." And with that Sai smirked and ran off to class, leaving a _very _angry Uchiha behind him.

_I won't let him get Naruto. I won't_

* * *

Sasuke arrived at class five minutes later and scowled as he saw Sai sitting next to Naruto. The teen turned from Naruto to Sasuke and gave him a quick grin before turning back to the blonde and continuing the conversation.

"Where have you been Sasuke?" Asked the blonde as the raven took a seat at the empty desk in front of him.

"No where, I just didn't feel like rushing to class," As he said this he caught a glimpse of Sai's smirk. He was so close to throttling that teen that he had to turn away from the two and concentrate on working.

Naruto noticed Sasuke acting weirdly. _Damn it. Sai's been here a total of ten minutes and they are already angry at eachother. I understand why Sasuke's angry, but why is Sai? It could be the fact the Sasuke and I are together. Nah can't be, because that would mean _he _likes me. And he doesn't. Yeah. That's right._

* * *

At recess Naruto introduced the gang to Sai. Everyone noticed the hostility between the two raven-haired teens. Yes, Sasuke was usually grouchy, but never _this _grouchy, especially around Naruto, but today Sasuke was glaring at the new teen fiercely.

"Okay, what is going on between you three?" Kiba asked. Naruto was talking to Sai but not Sasuke, and Sasuke was glaring furiously at Sai, who kept flashing him smirks.

"Huh?" asked Naruto, oblivious to the war going on, on each side of him.

"Your boyfriend is glaring at Sai, who is grinning back. It's been going on all day and honestly, I can't take it anymore!" Everyone else around the table silently agreed.

Naruto looked from Sai to Sasuke then realised what had been going on.

"What did you two speak about when I went to class with Kiba?"

"Your relationship with Sasuke," Sai said. He didn't really _lie_, he just didn't tell the whole truth.

"And how he was going to ruin it," added Sasuke, still glaring at Sai. Gaara perked up a non-existent eyebrow.

"What?!" Naruto moved away from Sai a bit, "Why would you do that?!"

"Because he likes you, duh," added Kiba, rolling his eyes. He then wished he hadn't spoken as three pairs of eyes all glared at him, "What?"

"Okay, heh, I'm just going to go now, bye!" With that Naruto jumped up and ran off.

"Great, look what you did Uchiha!" said Sai, standing up.

"It wasn't me idiot, it was you," said Sasuke, also standing up.

Gaara glared at Sai, "Naruto is happy with Sasuke, stay away from them."

"Not an option, I'm living with Naruto," Sai glared back at Gaara, causing Gaara to stand up too.

"Don't mess with me Sai, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The whole cafeteria was quiet. They were all staring at the three teens standing up and glaring at eachother. It was scary when Gaara was angry. Last time the red-head was this angry someone ended up in the hospital on life support.

Sai however, wasn't afraid of Gaara, "I'd like to see you try, Naruto is mine, I was his first kiss and Uchiha was just a replacement."

"He didn't even think you kissed him, he thought it was a dream. Naruto is **mine**. Fuck off and stop trying to ruin everything!"

"…" said Shino. (Translation: Someone is going to die here)

"Uh, Sai, dude, as much as I'm hating you right now, you'd better leave before Uchiha and Sabaku beat the living shit out of you," Kiba warned, though he wouldn't really mind if Sai _did _get pummelled to the ground.

"As if they could-"

"Oh you'd better believe we coul-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned and stared at a fuming blonde. He was glaring angrily at no one in particular though it was _extremely_ scary.

"Dude, calm dow-"

"No, I will _**not **_calm down!" The blonde said, furiously. He turned and glared at Sai. Then, **completely** unexpectedly, he burst out laughing. He began rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach, tears of laughter rolling down his face. Now _**everyone**_ was confused. They all watched the blonde in silence as he slowly began calming down.

"Uh, Naruto, did you just have, like, a mental breakdown or something, 'cause that was scary as shit!" Kiba bent down and helped his friend up, but as he slowly began standing up, he looked over at Sasuke and Sai, and began rolling around laughing again.

Neji leant over and whispered in Gaara's ear, "I think Kiba's right; he has _definitely_ had a mental breakdown." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Naruto? What are you laughing at?" Sai looked down at the giggling blonde, concerned.

"Heh, you (insert laugh here) you (and here) **should've seen your faces **(insert completely maniacal laugh here)!"

Everyone in the cafeteria sweat dropped.

* * *

After a while Naruto got over his laughing fit and everyone in the cafeteria calmed down and the talking started up again, though it was mostly about what has just happened. Kiba smirked at the blonde who took a seat between Sasuke and Sai to prevent another fight.

"Dude, do you know you are probably the _only _person in the world that could laugh so crazily during that creepy-ass fight. I mean, shit, even _Gaara _was angry. Gaara is fucking **scary** when he's angry!"

Gaara growled at Kiba, and then resumed glaring at Sai, who only smirked back. Sasuke smirked at this. _He has been here one day, wait, scratch that, not even _half a day_, and Gaara __**already**__ hates him. He is _**so** _in for it later. If anyone left him alone near Gaara no one would ever see him again. Though, I __**really**_ _wouldn't mind that._

Naruto was really uncomfortable between the two teens but he figured it was better then the alternative of a repeat performance of earlier. As Sasuke ate, he noticed Sai glaring at him and he had a _brilliant _beyond _**brilliant **_idea. He suddenly flung his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He smirked into the kiss as he saw Sai's face redden, and just to piss him off more, he pushed for entrance to the blonde's mouth.

Naruto had completely forgotten about his surroundings, he was oblivious to anything and/or anyone other then Sasuke. He opened his mouth and there was a battle for dominance, which the raven won. Naruto was completely overwhelmed by the kiss but after a while they had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen. _Damn lungs_, thought Sasuke.

As they looked around they noticed everyone in the cafeteria gaping at them once again. Gaara was smirking, Kiba was on the verge of laughing, Shino was… well, Shino, and Neji was deep in thought.

Naruto blushed then realised what Sasuke had just done. He quickly turned around to see Sai slowly standing up. _Shit!_

Sai lunged at Sasuke, tackling him down onto the ground. He sat on top of the raven, straddling his waist and punched him in the face. Suddenly Sasuke flipped the two over so that he was now on top of Sai, punching him while telling him to fuck off. A huge crowd gathered around the two teens, and people began chanting 'fight'. Gaara stood up and pushed through the crowd of people.

Sai had managed to push Sasuke off himself and they were both now standing up, glaring furiously. Sai threw a punch at Sasuke's head but Sasuke ducked just in time to get in an upper cut to the teen's jaw. Sai was temporarily stunned but not for long. He suddenly began throwing random punches at the Uchiha.

Then Sai quickly, and unexpectedly, swept his opponent's feet out from underneath him. Sasuke fell to the ground, hard, and as Sai prepared one huge punch Gaara stepped in and threw Sai backwards into a bunch of guys. He slowly walked up to him and started punching Sai like he was a punching bag.

Naruto was standing in the crowd and he couldn't stand it anymore. He stepped over Sasuke and started trying to pull Gaara away from Sai, but Gaara refused to stop punching him.

"Please Gaara, stop!" The blonde pleaded, but it was useless.

"**Stop for fuck's sake, Gaara!**" Yet again, the blonde's pleads failed.

He did the one thing he could do.

Naruto punched the red-head square in the jaw. Gaara went flying off and he fell onto the ground, dazed.

Everyone stopped cheering and stared at the blonde who was glaring angrily at Gaara.

_He is dead._ It was the only thought running through everyone's mind.

Naruto turned away from the red-head to look at Sai. He had a bloody lip, a black eye and several other bruises on his face. The blonde held out and hand and pulled Sai up, not bothering to say a word.

Gaara wiped some blood that oozed out of his mouth and turned to glare at the blonde, "Why did you stop me, Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned to Gaara, "Because I didn't want Sai any more hurt." He offered Gaara his hand but the red-head refused it, stood up, and pushed his way through the crowd. Naruto then turned to Sasuke and helped him up.

The raven-haired Uchiha had a black eye, almost identical to Sai's. He also had a small cut across his eyebrow and his arm had been cut by a knife that was lying on the ground.

"Shit," Naruto mumbled as he fussed over Sasuke's arm.

"Don't worry about it, idiot," Sasuke smirked, then winced and buckled over in pain, clutching his ribs.

"Fuck, someone go get-"

"What's going on here brats?!" The blonde-haired maths teacher called as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Sasuke and Sai got into a fight over Naruto, then Gaara joined Sasuke and then Naruto punched Gaara and-"

"Shut up Haruno, it was a rhetorical question," Tsunade growled, frustrated at the talkative pink-haired girl. Sakura started stuttering then she closed her mouth completely when she received an evil glare.

"I think Sasuke has a broken rib," Stated Naruto, worriedly. Sai watched as Naruto helped the Uchiha to the sick-bay. He watched as the blonde fussed over the Uchiha and he longed for Naruto to care about him the same way, but everyone had forgotten about him. The crowd slowly cleared as the bell for the end of recess rang, leaving Sai standing there alone.

_I'm so stupid!_

* * *

There, hope you liked, haven't had time to re-read so sorry for mistakes! Please R&R! 


	11. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke owns Naruto's ass, K. Masashi owns everyone else's, and I own K. Masashi!

**A/N: **Aww, I felt sorry for Sai and Gaara last chapter, but then again I could change it seeing as I _am _the author lol. Nahh. And omg, I'm soo soo sorry for the late update… massive writers block people. Sorry!

**Warning: **Yaoi and language!

* * *

Trapped  
Chapter 11: The Aftermath

"Sasuke has been resting in the sickbay for a few hours and Naruto refuses to leave his side," Shizune whispered to Tsunade, who gazed over at the two sleeping teens. Naruto had his head resting lightly on the Uchiha's stomach and the raven's hand had found its way into the blonde's tangled, sun-kissed hair.

"I'm not surprised," muttered Tsunade, "Where's Sai?"

Shizune shook her head, "I haven't seen him."

"And Gaara?"

"He left the school after Naruto punched him."

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm going to send the two brats home, and hopefully I'll see Sai and I'll send that brat home as well. Please ring back their parents to tell them to come pick them up."

Shizune nodded and hurried off. Tsunade walked into the sickbay.

"Oi! Brats! Wake up!" Naruto stirred but Sasuke was wide awake within a matter of milliseconds. "You are going home. Naruto, go get Uchiha's stuff and be back here in five minutes. Your guardians will be here soon." Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips before getting up and leaving the room.

Tsunade smirked at Sasuke. "So you and the brat are together now eh?" Sasuke nodded. "And Sai is trying to steal him from you?" Sasuke glared, but nodded. "And what's up with Gaara?"

"He got angry with Sai for trying to break Naruto and me up and then he almost bashed Sai to death and Gaara wouldn't stop so Naruto punched him to stop him."

Tsunade shook her head, "Not that, Uchiha. I mean, why did Gaara get all angry in the first place?"

"Probably because I'm his friend and so is Naruto, but Sai is new and an asshole." Sasuke glared at the wall. The wall smirked back. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _I'm going crazy._

The wall smirked even more. It reminded him a bit of how his elder brother used to smirk. Sasuke mentally slapped himself harder, only this time, it really _did_ hurt. _Damn, I really did that didn't I?_ Sasuke glared at his hand. His hand smirked back. The raven slapped himself again. He then remembered that Tsunade was watching him and mentally glared at himself before turning to the elder blonde. She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. Sasuke shrugged.

Then Naruto came back holding two backpacks. Sasuke tried to get up but crumpled back down in pain. The two blondes rushed to his side to try and help him up but the raven refused their help. Once again he tried to get up and failed. After a few more attempts he managed to stand up. He stretched out his injured arm to receive the backpack but Naruto refused to give it to him.

"Loser, give me my bag."

Naruto shook his head angrily.

"Bastard! You can hardly stand up! You are _not _getting this backpack!"

At that moment Kakashi and Iruka entered the room, they were talking to eachother and they stopped as soon as they saw Sasuke standing up. Iruka rushed over to Sasuke to offer him help but once again the raven declined. Iruka took Sasuke's bag from Naruto and slung it over his shoulder.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and whispered something inaudible to him. Naruto shook his head, muttering 'it'll be fine'. Sasuke knew_ exactly _who they were talking about. Sai. _That bastard. How dare he say all those things? Trying to steal Naruto from me. Then Naruto protected him! How could he?!_

* * *

Naruto was on his way out with Kakashi when they spotted Sai. He was sitting on the front steps with his satchel over his shoulder and he had a pencil in his hand. He seemed to be drawing something on a small sketchpad. The blonde walked over to the raven and peered over his shoulder. Kakashi watched the two cautiously.

"What are you drawing?" Naruto asked softly. Sai quickly closed his sketchpad before the blonde could see.

"It doesn't matter." Sai looked up at Naruto. His bruises seemed to have darkened.

"Please show me?" From what Naruto remembered, Sai was a great artist. He had been when they were little, Naruto just wanted to see how much he had improved.

Sai looked up at Naruto. He couldn't resist that face, as much as he tried he just couldn't. He slowly opened his pad to the page he was on and passed it to the blonde.

Naruto gaped at it. It was a cropped, lifelike picture of him in greyscale. He was sitting at a desk with his elbow on the desk and his head resting on his hand. He seemed to be staring out a window and off into space. The picture was perfectly proportioned with faultless shading. However, one part of Sai's black and white masterpiece was coloured; his eyes. They were a bright blue, and the colour made the blondes eyes seem as if they were glistening in the sunlight.

"Wow…" Naruto couldn't say much else. He didn't know if he could find any words to express the awe he had for the image before him. The picture was perfect.

"It's not done yet. I was going to give it to you tonight…" Sai trailed off.

Naruto smiled. Sai couldn't help but be happy at the smile on Naruto's face.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Naruto pulled Sai into a tight hug. Kakashi wearily looked around and spotted Sasuke glaring. Iruka was trying to talk to him but the Uchiha just didn't want to listen. He had spotted Naruto and Sai.

Kakashi tapped Naruto on the shoulder and Naruto looked up. He saw Sasuke and mouthed 'I love _you_' to him. Sasuke nodded. He trusted Naruto. The blonde wouldn't betray him. He knew he wouldn't. Would he?

* * *

Gaara stalked around his house. _No one has _ever_ made me bleed before. _Ever._ Uzumaki hit me. No one hits me._

Gaara opened the fridge but all he found was old mouldy yoghurt and some milk that looked about a year old. _Temari really needs to go shopping. _Gaara closed the fridge. He looked around for something to occupy himself. That was the exact point when he realised exactly how empty this house was.

They had no games, no computer, no television… practically nothing fun at all. The only thing _close_ to interesting that he could find was an old Cleo magazine from two years ago of Temari's. _Good enough_.

* * *

"Gaara, are you here?"

The red-head turned his head a bit to see Kankuro, his brother, who always wore a pattern of purple paint on his face, come in the door, followed closely by Temari.

"Hn."

Gaara heard Kankuro sigh. Temari closed the door and followed Kankuro into the lounge where they both gasped.

"Temari, you need to go shopping." Gaara looked up from the Cleo magazine at Temari and Kankuro, who were both struggling not to laugh. I mean, this is _Gaara_ we are talking about. Gaara, the psychotic, blood-thirsty demon-child, reading a women's magazine!

"Yes, I guess I do." Temari answered. With every word she said it became harder and harder to not laugh.

"Yes, you do Temari. Maybe you should go buy Gaara a subscription to Cleo while you're at it."

That was it for both of them. The two siblings were on the floor laughing their heads off. They were both still cackling as the doorbell rang. Gaara rose from his seat. The red head knew the other two weren't _capable_ of getting the door; as a result, he'd have to do it.

Gaara stalked into the entrance hall, his face still buried in the magazine, and he flung open the door.

"Heh, hey there Gaara."

The red-head looked up, his green eyes meeting deep blue. He slowly closed the magazine.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing here?"

Gaara looked past Naruto for a second to see Kakashi driving off.

"Uh, I just wanted to say sorry, really. I didn't mean to hurt you, just, well, you wouldn't stop." Naruto looked down at his feet.

Gaara stared at the blonde's face as he noticed how clear the scars on Naruto's face were, even at night. _Those marks, where did he get them from? _Unconsciously Gaara's hand cupped Naruto's face. He gently ran his pale thumb over Naruto's scarred cheeks, amazed at the smoothness of his skin, even over the scarred areas.

"Umm… Gaara?"

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I had writers block, but now I'm back, and I'm going to be updating much much more! STAY TUNED FOLKS! And please don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
